


It's you, you're all I see

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: Square: T2 - art format: unusual perspective





	It's you, you're all I see

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:  
> 'You're my Best Friend' - Queen
> 
> If you're wondering, where exactly is Steve Rogers... well, you're looking at Tony from his perspective (and that's unusual for me!)

[](https://ibb.co/25NGb2K)


End file.
